


Heartbreaker

by Jathis



Category: Catherine (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4097263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hates himself as he continues to hurt others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbreaker

She was crying. He could not hear the sounds she was making but by the way her face seemed to crinkle in on itself and the way her entire upper body shook and trembled; he could tell that she was crying fairly loud inside of the small cafe. A few of the other patrons inside were looking at it and as he watched, an older woman finally got up and walked up to her table, offering her a handkerchief and some comfort women only seem to be able to give to each other.  
  
 _Oh come on...why are you crying like that? It's so gross when women cry like that..._  
  
He told himself that she had brought this on herself. She had slept with his boss Todd and tried to make him leave his wife for her by lying and saying she was pregnant. She was a liar; the worst kind of liar among women and he did not feel as guilty taking her money when she offered it when he thought about her attempt to trick Todd. The man was an idiot and disgusting in his own way but...there was no excuse for pretending to be pregnant just to get married.  
  
He had been sleeping with her for two months now, one of his longest relationships with a single woman to date. During this time he had been able to convince her to buy him a laptop, a new cellphone, and even to co-sign for him on the cellphone's bill. She wasn't that much of a lay when compared to the other women he had been with but the money she had been saving was useful and so he tolerated her for as long as he did, borrowing money daily and chipping away at her checking account when he found her debit card and the pin number.  
  
"I've got something important to tell you tonight, baby. I want you meet me at that new little cafe at seven, all right?" he had asked her during his lunch break that afternoon, giving her the smile that made most women open their hearts and purses to him.  
  
"Something...important?" Nodding his head, Archie had leaned his arms on her desk, leaning in close as he let his eyes slip down a bit, offering her his best "smoldering" look.  
  
"Yeah, something really important. Make sure you dress up really nice for me." The way she had smiled when he said that made his chest start to hurt but in his mind he convinced himself to go on with the rest of the plan and ignore the pain in his chest for now.  
  
 _I'm such a bad person...I should die before I hurt any more women..._  Archie thought to himself miserably, his shoulders slumping.  
  
"Archibald? What are you looking at?" Looking away from the scene of his latest ex's public emotional breakdown, Archie turned to look at his newest girlfriend. She was an older woman in her early forties; the kind of person who has saved money their entire life and who believes that spending that money on someone younger will make them love them unconditionally. Archie could probably use her for at  least half a month before leaving her for someone else.  
  
"Nothing," he lied, offering her the same false smile as she slipped an arm around his, smiling up at him with that disgustingly overly painted face of hers.  _All the make-up in the world can't hide all those wrinkles._  
  
"Come on, we have reservations at eight!" she chided him, "I don't want to be late!"  
  
"Of course not," Archie agreed.  _You ugly fucking cow._  She made him kiss her on the lips then and it took all of his strength to fight the urge to bite her tongue off when she slipped it into his mouth.  
  
"Oh Archibald! You're such a sweetheart!"  
  
"Haha...yeah..."  _I should die before I hurt this one too. What the fuck is wrong with me?_


End file.
